¿Por qué, Sasuke?
by Von C
Summary: Harta de que Sasuke la engañara con Ino y Karin, Sakura decide quitarse la vida. Poema. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por Korra Morgenstern7.


**Resumen:** Harta de que Sasuke la engañara con Ino y Karin, Sakura decide quitarse la vida. Poema. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por Korra Morgenstern7.

 **Nota de la traductora/adaptadora:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como este fanfic tampoco me pertenece dado que la autora de esta historia es Korra Morgenstern7, yo solamente me he limitado a traducirla y adaptarla al español bajo su permiso, por lo tanto conserva todos sus derechos de autor.

* * *

¿Por qué, Sasuke?

¿Por qué, Sasuke, por qué?

Juntos éramos perfectos,

te estuve esperando durante años,

a pesar de todos mis miedos.

Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por nosotros,

aunque tuviéramos mucho de qué hablar.

Pensé que te había hecho feliz,

pensé que te había hecho sentir amado,

pensé que era suficiente,

pero todo lo que hiciste fue engañarme.

Ese día,

usaste a mi mejor amiga para jugar,

todo mi mundo se derrumbó,

y cuando te apresuraste hacia mí de inmediato,

con tus ojos llenos de lujuria,

pensé que podría dejar esto en el pasado.

No podía enfadarme contigo,

aunque estuvieras mirando a la chica de ojos azules.

Dijiste que fue tu único crimen,

que aquello fue la primera y última vez.

Por supuesto, te creí,

¿qué otra opción tenía?

Pero nuestro vínculo fue condenado al fracaso,

porque otra vez te enamoraste de esa rubia.

Yo quería abandonarte,

no podía soportar mirarte,

sabiendo lo que estabas haciendo con Ino,

en nuestra propia cama.

E hizo que mi corazón bajara el ritmo,

ni siquiera te molestaste en ser discreto.

Yamanaka comenzó a ser una invitada importante en nuestra casa,

en la que me sentía tan sola,

incluso cuando estábamos en la misma habitación,

yo solo podía suponer en quien estabas pensando.

Pero de repente, Ino no fue suficiente,

entonces tienes a esa pelirroja desnuda.

¿En serio?, ¿Karin también?

En realidad, ¿con que chica no te acostarías?

¿Aún te importaba?

¿Mis sentimientos eran tan artificiales?

Los tres estaban destruyendo mi vida,

poco a poco.

¿Cuál fue tu causa para hacerme eso?

¿Sabías lo dolida que estaba?

¿O simplemente ya no te importaba?

Bueno, eso al menos no es justo.

Traté de hacerme creer a mí misma que no te importaba,

que te gustan cuando están desnudas para ti,

traté de decirme a mí misma que esto solo era una fase,

y que con el tiempo ellas obtendrán su merecido.

Me dije a mí misma que solo eran aventuras,

que solo usaba para su propio placer,

y que yo soy tu único amor verdadero

y que tú las prefieres encima.

Pero cuando te hice esta leal pregunta,

me miraste con una expresión divertida,

diciendo que pienso demasiado en mi misma,

y luego supe que esta sería nuestra última despedida.

Una kunoichi apuñalando su propio corazón,

no debería ser un acto de alguien inteligente.

Me pregunto si irás a mi funeral,

¿o si estarás ocupado con tus zorras?

Bueno, adiós, Sasuke,

me voy al mejor lugar,

donde no tenga que mirar tu cara.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora/adaptadora:** Saludos de nuevo. ¿Qué decir de este poema? Leerlo en inglés fue lo más delicioso que he leído nunca gracias a las divertidas rimas que dan forma a la alocada historia, lástima que en español se pierdan en la traducción. Os recomiendo que después de leer la traducción leáis el poema en inglés. En primer lugar quiero felicitar a la autora Korra Morgenstern7 por este poema tan maravilloso y por la dificultad que supone hacer un poema narrativo. Sin duda, es una de las historias más originales que he leído nunca por el formato de poema que tiene y porque Sakura sea la protagonista quien termina suicidándose. Otro triste final para ella. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí traducirlo, así que dejadme vuestras opiniones en un comentario, por favor. Así como si también tenéis alguna sugerencia sobre alguna historia en inglés que os gustaría ver traducida en español estaré encantada de atenderlos. Nos vemos en la próxima historia.


End file.
